Hyperspectral (also known as “multispectral”) spectroscopy is an imaging technique that integrates multiple images of an object resolved at different spectral bands (e.g., ranges of wavelengths) into a single data structure, referred to as a three-dimensional hyperspectral data cube. Hyperspectral spectroscopy is often used to identify an individual component of a complex composition through the recognition of corresponding spectral signatures of the individual components in a particular hyperspectral data cube.
Hyperspectral spectroscopy has been used in a variety of applications, ranging from geological and agricultural surveying to military surveillance and industrial evaluation. Hyperspectral spectroscopy has also been used in medical applications to facilitate complex diagnosis and predict treatment outcomes. For example, medical hyperspectral imaging has been used to accurately predict viability and survival of tissue deprived of adequate perfusion, and to differentiate diseased (e.g. tumor) and ischemic tissue from normal tissue.
Despite the great potential clinical value of hyperspectral imaging, however, several drawbacks have limited the use of hyperspectral imaging in the clinic setting. In particular, current medical hyperspectral instruments are costly because of the complex optics and computational requirements currently used to resolve images at a plurality of spectral bands to generate a suitable hyperspectral data cube. Hyperspectral imaging instruments can also suffer from poor temporal and spatial resolution, as well as low optical throughput, due to the complex optics and taxing computational requirements needed for assembling, processing, and analyzing data into a hyperspectral data cube suitable for medical use. Moreover, because hyperspectral imaging is time consuming and requires complex optical equipment, it is more expensive than the conventional methods.